


Mission Statement

by simulacraryn



Series: All of This and Nothing [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Morality, Friendship, Gen, General fiction, Rescue Missions, War Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war must be planned in order to end a possible tyrannical reign upon Earth, but how does a war being started by a pacifist solve matters? It is a question of morality of Dorothy Catalonia as she and the exiled former Preventers, begin plans to rebuild military weaponry. But there are just a few small matters that need to be solved, like finding Sally Po and doing so before Une and RMA begin their attack... just who will step in to lead that expedition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Statement

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a segue before getting into a thicker story. I promise we will see Lady Une pretty soon and that the next set of stories will feature more of the boys. Just bare with me, writers block was a total bitch before I could get this story out there.

AC 216.

The only sound that filled the office was the incessant tapping of finger nails against the wooden desk, a thoughtful expression over Dorothy Catalonia's face as she glanced around the office. It was empty with the exception of large battle plans that sat on the desk. When Relena said the end game would be a war, she volunteered to be the herald of this chapter in humanity. She did not wish for Relena's image to become tainted, therefore she and the men and women that would enter this room, would take the task at hand.

Or so Dorothy thought, when she made the suggestion which Relena politely turned down by saying that a Queen leads her people by example, not by hiding behind the army. In that moment, Dorothy felt humbled by Relena's spirit. She also felt as if she'd been robbed of a beacon, one she respected dearly. The fire in Relena's eye burned with vengeance consuming her heart, but the woman, much like Lady Une, was now a body without it's soul.

The playing field, Dorothy knew, was even.

Even though Relena and Heero never truly had any romantic affiliations, they were the other's chosen family and everyone knew that with Heero truly gone, they had lost Relena as well. To watch her consume tome after tome of her cousin's former war strategies in preparation to fend off Colonel Une, Relena studied viciously. She sat with Milliardo and Noin, studying ever thing she could on the woman who had once been the orchestrator of a massacre. Dorothy could only feel regret that it had come to this and instead, she sat in the preparation room with the remaining Gundam Pilots.

Once there had been five and now, it was four…

But the look in Quatre's eye meant they had been planning something massive to re-take Planet Earth. Trowa and Wufei were silently looking around the room for someone missing and it didn't take Dorothy a degree in rocket science to realize it would be more than just the former Gundam Pilots in their meeting. How strange, right? All these once opposing sides, coming together as one? 

“Quatre, who are we missing?” - The lack of stoicism in Barton's voice threw Dorothy off, but she knew they had all been changed by the events that led to this. - “Duo, Zechs, Noin...and of course, Relena.” 

Relena's name infuriated Dorothy to no end at this point. - “Do we need to involve Relena in this blood soaked plan?” - She asks, with Wufei giving them a rough span of his attention.

“She knows what is at stake and what the plan is, she even gave the go-ahead. Catalonia, you need to quit visualizing Relena as some god-like saint without blood upon her hands. She nearly took Une's life once upon a time”

“Yes, at a time where she was ignorant of what it meant to be a Peacecraft!” - Dorothy counter argued, hissing in Wufei's direction and at his condescending tone.

“And I remember a time where that same ignorant Princess gave Heero the order to kill her own blood brother,” - Trowa adds, a backhanded remark from his side of things. - “Quit idealizing her as an innocent flower, Dorothy. She has it in her to be as malicious as Milliardo. The shackles of peace no longer restrain her.”

“And if you recall,” Quatre interjects, “Relena's the only person the world would follow at this moment, unless you can magically find Treize's corpse in space.”

Dorothy, not one to be easily defeated, glared daggers in Quatre's direction. The blonde man laid out plans over the table as the door swung open. Relena sauntered in first, wearing the preventer's jacket that once belonged to Heero. Duo followed her closely, the two looking well worn from their preparations. Zechs and Noin weren't too far behind and once the door closed. Relena glanced towards Quatre, nodding respectfully:

“I take you already have your counterattack plans? RMA has begun producing weapons to attack the Colonies.”

Relena was straight to the point and Quatre nods, knowing they had to move fast.

“I still had Wing ZERO's blue prints from the war in my files, I was able to take those to Rashid, along with some of the other files I had saved. We can begin producing suits for ourselves if the need arises.”

“The need is here, start production as soon as you can get Gundanium unto your hands.” - Zechs throws in, his body language reflecting his exhaustion. - “With the four of you, myself and Noin, we can conduct and document testing of these suits.”

Relena's face tensed at the conversation before her eyes, but she pushed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. This would be an important moment for all of them, right? Quietly, she took Duo's hand into her own. They had become close at the time, he as her moral support and she as his ally during this pain-filled time. “Will we be implenting ZERO into any of these suits?” - Quatre asked, with both Wufei and Trowa declining the use of the system in their suits.

Noin followed suit as she loathed the system, however…

“I'll have it put in mine,” - Zechs whispers, it's almost too loud in the room. Duo shakes his head, gripping Relena's hand tightly. - “I refuse to use that animal.”

Dorothy runs a hand through her locks, almost yanking at the roots. - “If Zechs is, odds are Quatre will. Fine. I'll use it as well.”

“You're piloting, Catalonia?” - Wufei asked curiously.

“I never really learned, but I can lead Mobile Dolls from a remote location is needed… I did it during the final battle.”

Duo guffawed in amazement at the revelation, leaning against the wall nearly dumbstruck. - “That was you? Goddamn, you were a fucking bitch to deal with.” - Wufei silently cocked an eyebrow, keeping his reservations silent. Dorothy took a mocking bow, offering a hand gesture before speaking. 

“Milliardo created a helmet that enabled me to mass pilot MD's from a chamber within Libra. The way he made it, it was almost like playing Chess...”

“And once you know how to play chess, you truly know how to play at war,” - Quatre comments, his hand resting absently on the table. - “But that is neither there or here now. We have six pilots who can manage Gundanium suits. Neo Titanium for yours, right Noin?”

“Actually...I'll take a Gundanium suit this time around. When I used to pilot Taurus, I took a huge risk with it's lesser built armor. If RMA has anything stronger than the NT-Suits, they'll be capable of blasting through anything I could possibly manage to pilot.” - There wasn't much to be said when Noin admitted that anything lower than Neo Titanium Alloy would be akin to suicide. It only drilled the severity of the situation further. - “What about the MD's?” 

The question poised by Noin brought all eyes on Dorothy, as she so quietly leaned into her desk. The pose was leisured, cat-like even, as she shot a glance in Quatre's direction. - “Make it NT Serpents, just paint them like the old Space Virgo's. Adjust ZERO's algorithms by ten years, and pose the question of what would have happened if Lady Une would have taken over OZ. Treize always had a caveat in the system, should Tsuvarov or Grandfather placed her in complete power of OZ.”

Relena seemed pleased by the plans at hand, her hand raising so daintily in the air.

“Will you need me for any support?”

“For now, we have it covered.” - Quatre's call rang true among everyone in the meeting - “However, I do want to bring up an issue that's been bothering me. Has anyone been able to find Sally, yet?”

“Last I heard, she was dragged off to PsyOps… but truth be told, with Une the way she is, she could also be dead.” - Duo's voice cracked slightly, his opinion sounding far too jaded for the man they knew as jovial.

“Doubt Sally would just lay to die,” - Noin chimed in, a sentiment followed by Wufei's silent nod. - “She is one of the strongest women I know. So, given the fact that mobile suits take a while to get built, perhaps the rest of us not aiding in the construction of weapons, can begin searching for Sally's whereabouts?”

The pilots were sent deep in thought, with Duo stepping front and center. After what happened with Heero, he knew Trowa and Wufei were likely to spearhead the building of new suits. Avenging their comrade seemed to be high on their list, so Duo would go on and retrieve the doctor. 

“I'll do it.”

“I'll go with you,” - Duo becomes perplexed at Relena volunteering. - “You can't go alone.”

“You need to stay here, for the people.”

“Duo,” - Zechs stepped forward - “You need more than just yourself to retrieve Sally. Relena could at least provide retcon from base. She's good with intel gathering from what Noin's told me. If anything… I should perhaps be the one to go with you.”

“Zechs, no offense, but you and Noin are needed at base. You have the specifics on the Serpent Suits and the ZERO Helmet. If Relena can retcon from here, all I really need is my weapons to retrieve her.”

Being one man down absolutely stunk, Duo realized. Dorothy, being sharp as a tack, turned her head to Quatre. - “Send Auda and Abdul with him. Keep Rashid and Kadal on base as they're our head engineers. I can already see the gears turning in your head, Quatre.”

Duo graciously nods in Dorothy's direction.

“I'll take them and the Princess, then… you guys focus on the suits. Oh and Quatre...”

“I know, same specs as Deathscythe, right?”

“Actually, no.” - Duo's call made everyone glance in his direction. - “Replace the shield for a twin buster rifle, heavy up the shields and replace the scythe model with a glaive. When I go out there, I will truly live to my name...”

But just which name?


End file.
